So Fresh
by montypython203
Summary: Follow up to You really love him, don't you?. Rose and the Doctor listen to Rose's new CD.
1. Drive

_Title: So Fresh_

_Rating: K +  
_

_Summary: Follow up to "You really love him, don't you?". If you haven't read that, basically it's TCI except the Doctor and Rose fall in love and Mickey gives Rose a CD: So Fresh Hits of Winter 2004. This is a songfic to some songs on that CD._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the songs on the CD._

_Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. It just kinda happened._

**So Fresh**_  
_

**Drive**_  
_

"Well, that turned out a lot better than expected," said Rose.

"Yeah, I guess it was the Christmas spirit in the air," said the Doctor. "So, you wanna tell me what's so good about that CD?"

"I happen to like the songs on it," Rose said. "Look here: _Left Outside Alone_ by Anastacia. This song helped me get through being dumped by Jimmy Stones, that is, whenver I hear it on the radio. Let's play it."

"That's probably how Mickey felt after you left him," said the Doctor. Rose was silent.

"You're right," she said. "I really did treat him like crap. Well, I don't really want to play that song anymore, or any other songs like it. Put number 2 on." Rose tossed the CD to the Doctor, who then took the CD out and put it in his CD player. Number 2 was Shannon Noll's _Drive_. When the music started, he started to sing, except he changed the lyrics a bit.

"_I've got a box  
I've got a big blue shiny box  
Maybe tonight we can go for a ride"_

Rose started laughing, and joined in.

"_Out on the road  
Out on the wide wide open road  
Baby let's see what we can find  
All right_

_Let's drive!  
Anywhere you wanna go  
I will take you there babe  
Take you there baby_

The Doctor pointed at Rose as he sang these words, making her blush.

_Let's drive!  
Anywhere your dreams go  
I will take you there babe  
Take you there baby_

They continued to sing. Rose was surprised that the Doctor knew a song by some stupid ape who was runner up in a reality TV show.

_Everything that you wanted to find  
Is waiting for you here inside_

It was uncanny how much this song symbolised the Doctor taking her on all their adventures. The way he had tempted her and swept her off her feet, with the promise of all the wonders of the universe. He would take her anywhere she wanted to go. Eventually, the song ended.

"Wow," said Rose. "Did you feel it?"

"Oh yeah," said the Doctor. "Let's play another!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_If you have a copy of this album, you can probably guess what some of the other songs are going to be. So, please review, and I'll try to update soon!_


	2. With You

_Okay, I'm determined to get through this as quick as possible,__ so here's the next installment. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With You**

"So, which song do you want to play next?" asked Rose.

"This one sounds like you," said the Doctor. "_So Beautiful _by Pete Murray."

"Are you kidding?" said Rose. "That's a total 'Mickey hating me' song."

"Really?' said the Doctor. Rose rolled her eyes and began singing the song.

"_God my fingers burn  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know  
If I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down  
Plant your feet back on the ground"_

"Oh," said the Doctor. "Well, let's just continue down the list. The next one's _With You_, by ... oh, Jessica Simpson."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Rose.

"Rose, she is the classic example of a stupid ape," said the Doctor. "A dumb blonde."

"She's not that bad," said Rose. "And that song's actually really nice. Now I think about me, it suits me and my life with you." Rose pressed PLAY and began singing to the song.

"_The real me is a southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl_

The Doctor laughed. That was Rose all right. She was laid back, she had an open heart, and now she was saving the world.

_With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me  
Right before I hit the ground_

That really symbolised the trust Rose had in the Doctor. He was always waiting to catch her when she fell.

_With nothin' but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you_

Rose didn't need to do anything special to impress the Doctor. He loved her for who she was, and he made her feel special.

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know_

The Doctor made Rose happy so easily. They lived in their own little world. It was so good having someone to share everything with.

_I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

The Doctor and Rose were like peas in a pod. They were both searching for something special. They were kindred spirits, soul mates. And sometimes it seemed too good to be true. As the song continued, the Doctor even began to sing along.

_Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you think of Jessica Simpson now?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Shut up," he muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm thinking of making a video clip to that song._


End file.
